


Rise and Shine

by ArgyleMN



Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [10]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgyleMN/pseuds/ArgyleMN
Summary: Finding sexy ways to wake up, even at 4 in the morning. Set a little over a year after the end of Open Heart book 1.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Bryce Lahela/Cassie Vanderfield - Canon Universe One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768597
Kudos: 11





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Choices Fandom Kinky Cards 2020 event on Tumblr. My prompt was 53. Better Than Coffee. For three days (within 7 day period) surprise wake up your partner with oral sex and do it for at least 10 minutes or until he/she finishes.

Bryce took a break from the article on aortic stenosis he was reading and looked at the time at the top of his tablet. 9:40 pm. He hoped Cassie would be back soon. He was the on the trauma service this block, and he’d been trying to go to sleep by 10. Tonight, Cassie was out with Sienna, Jackie, and Aurora, but they were hoping to connect since she’d gotten back into town just before midnight last night.

Cassie was on an elective and had just had a week of vacation. She had gone back to Michigan for the wedding of one of her college roommates and had even been able to participate in the bachelorette party the weekend ahead. Bryce was disappointed that he was on such an intense rotation. He’d been itching to meet some of Cassie’s college friends. From the stories he’d heard, he was sure Cassie had been pretty wild during undergrad, and he really wanted to hear the full details that she refused to tell him. 

Just as Bryce was starting on the results section, he heard the front door open. A few moments later, Cassie poked her head around the corner of the door frame.

“Oh good, you’re still up,” she said with a smile, walking over to wrap her arms around him, kissing him gently before she flopped down on her stomach on her side of the bed.

“How was Katie’s wedding?”

“Other than her uncle drunkenly commandeering the microphone during the middle of the toasts, it was great.”

Bryce chuckled, “Well, it wouldn’t really be a wedding if some family member didn’t cause a scene. Based on your Pictagram, the rest of your trip looked like it was a lot of fun.”

“It was great seeing everyone from college,” Cassie sighed, “It would have been a lot more fun if you were there, though.”

“I mean, I am a catch, so I see why you’d want to show me off.”

Cassie rolled her eyes, playfully nudging Bryce with her foot. “Actually, there was something we got at the bachelorette I thought you might be interested in trying out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, let me go grab it,” she said, rolling off the bed and traipsing back into the living room. A few moments later, she came back into the bedroom, tossing a small box to Bryce before she sat down next to him on the bed.

“Kinky Cards? Is this what it sounds like?” 

Cassie winked at him, “I take it you’re interested?”

“Of course,” he said, flipping open the box and flipping through the deck, “So, are we gonna just work our way through or…”

“I think we’re supposed alternate picking cards.”

“Works for me,” said Bryce, holding the cards out for Cassie, “Ladies first?”

Cassie smirked at him, pulling a card from the middle of the deck. She flipped it over and read it, a scowl quickly falling across her face. “Oh hell no,” she said, shaking her head.

Bryce snatched the card out of Cassie’s hand, reading it out loud. “Better Than Coffee. For three days (within 7 day period) surprise wake up your partner with oral sex and do it for at least 10 minutes or until he/she finishes. Well, looks like my week just got a whole lot better.”

“Bryce, this is bullshit! You have to get up at 4 am this block!”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem, not a _me_ problem.”

“I’m on elective, and the first patient in rheum clinic is at 9!”

“Well, maybe you should have taken that fact into consideration.”

“How was I supposed to know that one of these cards was going to tell me to give you blow jobs to wake you up?”

“Cassie, might I remind you, _you_ were the one who wanted to give these cards a shot.”

“I know, I know, but this is so impractical.”

Bryce laughed, “Ah yes, the number one goal of most sex games is practicality.”

“Shut up,” she said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

“Look, babe. I’m obviously not gonna force you to do something you don’t want to do. You can concede and-”

“Oh no, you don’t! You are not going to bait me into this by turning this into some sort of competition. There are no winners or losers here.”

“Aren’t there, though? It seems like if you can’t complete the task listed on your card, then that means you forfeit, which obviously means that I am the winner.”

Cassie scowled at him and let out a tiny scoff.

“I was just kidding, Cassie. You aren’t really going to be mad at me for joking about this, are you?”

“I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself.”

“Why?”

There was a beat before Cassie answer. “Because it’s working.”

“Wait, did I just goad you into morning blow jobs by tapping into your competitive nature? Damn, I really am go-”

“Shut up and do not finish that thought if you know what’s good for you,” interrupted Cassie, ripping the card back from his grasp. “And give me that card.”

Bryce smirked, shaking his head as Cassie walked out of the bedroom, probably to get some work done on the paper she was hoping to get accepted for publication before she had to submit her fellowship application. He meanwhile flipped off the light and rolled onto his side, exhausted, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Four am came all too quickly with the blasting of the alarm on Bryce’s cell phone. He figured Cassie wasn’t going to start today. She was probably tired from traveling, and she had the whole week after all. So Bryce got up and hopped in the shower, getting ready for another hectic day on the trauma service. The next morning was a routine wake up as well. But on Thursday, when Bryce went to shut off his alarm, he was surprised that his phone was silent.

“What’s going on?” he mumbled, trying to get his bearings. His phone read 3:50, but for some reason an alarm was going off.

“Shit,” muttered Cassie as the noise stopped, “you’re supposed to still be asleep.”

“And how would I sleep through an alarm like that?”

“Well how else do you expect me to wake up early enough to give you a morning blow job?” she grumbled, turning off the alarm on her phone and sliding under the covers. Before Bryce could formulate any sort of reply, he felt her hands sliding down his torso. Within moments, they were lower, tugging down his boxers, one settling against his thigh, the other beginning to stroke him. All he could do was let out a groan.

She wasn’t wasting anytime teasing him, working up to a quick rhythm with her hand after just a few strokes. After several seconds, he felt her lips at his tip, light and gentle for just a few moments before she surrounded him, bobbing her head up and down in time with her hand.

“Ahhh, shit,” he hissed out as her tongue swirled around him. She pulled back for just a second, running her tongue along his underside before diving back down, taking him deeper into her mouth than she had before. Bryce could feel himself grazing the back of her throat, and it was all he could do to keep from thrusting his hips up, driving himself further into her mouth. He wanted to let her set the pace, but all the stress and long hours of this rotation combined with the fact that she’d been out of town for 10 days was making him desperate for release.

He knew he wasn’t going to come close to lasting the 10 minutes. Not only was he all sorts of wound up from the start, but the things Cassie was able to do with her tongue would bring any man to his knees. She was speeding up slightly, probably sensing that he was getting close. The tension in his body skyrocketed as she slipped her hand down to caress his balls at the same time as she ever so faintly dragged her teeth along him and he was gone, hands clenching the blankets tightly as he spilled into her mouth.

Cassie wiggled her way out from under the sheets, laying back down on her side of the bed, rolling to face him as she did so. He could feel her staring at him as he caught his breath and regained his senses. Once his breathing had evened out, he turned his head to look at her, grinning as he took in the coy look in her eyes and her playful little smirk.

“That went quicker than I anticipated,” she teased, “Alright, well time for you to get up. I’m going back to sleep.” And with that she rolled away from him, burrowing further under the covers and sinking fully into her pillow.

Bryce just chuckled and grabbed his phone to turn off the alarm preemptively, but paused when he saw the time. He rolled over, wrapping his arms around Cassie’s body, and whispered in her ear, “You may think it was quick, but I say it was just pure efficiency. Because now I have time to take care of _you_ before I have to get in the shower.” He slid his hand down under the covers, under her pajama pants, under her underwear, and between her legs, drawing a breathy moan from her as he began stroking her just the way she liked. Cassie might have made quick work of him with her tongue, he was confident of his ability to do the same with his hands.

* * *

On Friday morning, Bryce once again awoke not to the sound of his own alarm, but to the sound of Cassie’s, this time interspersed with her mumbled “God damnits” as she tried to turn it off. Once she finally silenced the phone, she rolled over on top of him.

“I know I’m supposed to start while you’re still asleep, but that-”

“This counts, Cassie.”

Nodding once, she slithered her way down his body kissing along his neck, his chest, his abdomen. Her hands slid under the waistband of his boxers, brushing against him just lightly enough to feel almost accidental, but Bryce knew better. If yesterday had been all about driving him wild as quickly as possible, today was about teasing and drawing it out. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Cassie oh so slowly dragged her lips down past his umbilicus, tugging off his boxers just as gradually. She kept kissing lower and lower, hands massaging his thighs. When she finally reached her destination, she just lightly brushed her lips against his tip before pulling away. Bryce couldn’t help it, he moaned out her name, sounding just as desperate as he felt. Desperate for more, more of her, her lips, her touch.

At a pace that practically felt glacial, she dragged her tongue across him. Bryce wound his fingers into her hair, his body trying anything to encourage her to take him fully into her mouth, but she was not swayed, continuing to trace tortuous patterns across his entire length. But finally, finally, she slid her lips over him and started to move her head. Her pace wasn’t aggressive, but it was enough to slowly build the tension in him. His one hand tightened in her hair while the other slid down to her shoulder, needing to maintain his connection to her. Eventually, he felt his hips rising off the mattress, just slightly, but it spurred Cassie to pick up the pace, adding her hand to stroke the base at the same time with just enough pressure to push him over the edge, right as his alarm went off.

* * *

Bryce had figured the last blow job would come on Sunday. He had off that day, which would mean that Cassie wouldn’t have to wake up ungodly early to complete her task. So needless to say, he was surprised when he woke up with Cassie’s lips around his cock on Saturday. Not only had she chosen the day he least expected, but she had somehow managed to do so without waking him up. She never failed to impress him.

“Ahh… Cassie… _shit_ ,” he ground out, mindless pleasure flowing through his body. She was running her tongue right beneath his head, a spot she knew was one of his most sensitive. Her head bobbed up and down at a steady pace, her cheeks hollowing frequently. She was so effing good at this, and she knew his body so damn well. Her fingers clutched at his hip as she picked up the tempo, still managing to move her tongue over that same perfect spot.

“Ohmygod,” he cried out when he felt himself brushing against the back of her throat. He was wondering if she was going to take him even further down when she flicked and swirled her tongue just so and Bryce unfurled, his orgasm surprising both of them. He felt her swallow before she crawled back up his body, draping herself over him.

Once he caught his breath, Bryce ran his hand across her cheek giving her a gentle caress. “I’ve gotta say, not only was that one _hell_ of a wake up call, but apparently it was much needed. I didn’t hear your phone go off at all. I probably would have slept right through my alarm.

Cassie bit her lip and glanced off to the side, “So, about that…. The card never specified that I had to wake you up in the _morning_ …”

Realization washed over Bryce. “Cassie, what time is it?”

“Just after midnight,” she confessed. “Look, I’m off this weekend, and I just wanted to sleep in. I figured I could take care of you before I went to bed. That way, you would actually wake up to me giving you head and I could sleep in. It seemed like a win-win situation.” She rushed through her explanation like she was afraid he was going to be pissed, but she maintained eye contact with him, almost daring him to challenge her on this. All Bryce could do was let out a hearty laugh, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight to his chest.

“I can respect some creative problem solving. You do realize it would have just been easier to wait until Sunday since were are both off, though, don’t you?”

Cassie pushed up to stare at Bryce. “I thought this was your black weekend?”

Bryce shook his head, “No, that was last weekend.”

“Damnit!” groaned Cassie, “You’re telling me I could have just planned on blowing you at a reasonable time?”

Bryce couldn’t help but laugh at her phrasing, and soon Cassie joined him.

“How about this,” said Bryce, after both their chuckles faded off, “Why don’t I return the favor and wake you up on Sunday?”

Cassie smirked at him, brushing his hair off his forehead as she replied, “As long as it’s not before 9 am, I think that sounds just perfect.”


End file.
